koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Hinako Shijou
Hinako Shijou (四条 雛子, Shijō Hinako) is an original character who was first introduced as a member of the Woman Fighters Team in The King of Fighters 2000. She was originally modeled after manga title character, Jarinko Chie, who is a brash young woman that fights with sumo moves. After designer's protests, her character was radically changed to instead be a naive but warm-hearted high school girl in nobility. She is also a character who became less popular than expected, perhaps due to the lack of female sumo wrestlers at the time. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. __TOC__ Story Hinako attends in an all-girl school and grew to value sumo's techniques after watching a professional match. Hoping to practice along with her classmates, she tries to create a female sumo club at her school but the idea fails to gain support. Once she hears about the Women Team auditioning for a member, Hinako enters and succeeds in proving her worth by defeating Yuri Sakazaki in a mock match. She continues to appear for their team until The King of Fighters 2003 where she was asked to team with Athena Asamiya and Malin to form the "High School Girl" Team. Hinako's whereabouts after the 2003 tournament are unknown, it is assumed she either devoted more time to Sumo or gave up fighting to become more ladylike, as she hasn't contacted her former teammates since. Personality Hinako is a kind girl who wishes to prove that girls can also practice sumo. She is somewhat shy, but also a very loyal friend. Although her blond hair and facial features indicate her Russian descent, nonetheless she considers herself to be purely Japanese. Powers *'Ignore Weight' - For a girl of her size, she can lift, push and throw men as big and heavy as Maxima, Goro Daimon or Chang Koehan, much like Shermie. Fighting Style Hinako fights with sumo wrestling. Her fighting style surrounds around takedowns, throws, slaps and even headbutts. All of her moves are named after real sumo moves. Music *'Come Up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel For Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 * SHINING・BRAVE! - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Hinako Roulette' - The King of Fighters 2 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2 - roulette character Mobile Appearances *SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - background cameo in PS2 port *The King of Fighters XIII - in the Japan stage, passing mentioned Women Team's story and cameo in their ending *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Lilly Kane's Normal Outfit-Variation G Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Hinako-2000.jpg|Hinako in The King of Fighters 2000. Image:Hinako-2001.jpg|Hinako in The King of Fighters 2001. Image:Hinako-2001-2.jpg|Rejected artwork of Hinako and her dog for The King of Fighters 2001. Image:Hinako pachinko.jpg|Hinako in The King of Fighters 2. Hinako-galsislandastro.jpg|SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Sumo wrestlers